pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbirthday
Unbirthday is the 47th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The opening page shows Gilbert, Oz and Ada as little kids. They decided that Gil's brithday will be on the day they met since he couldn't remember. Gil wasn't so sure about it and that he already decided. Then he started to cry, but Ada and Oz told him not to. The clock ticks by as Oscar Vessalius thinks about what was said, that Xai Vessalius might have replaced Oz with another child. He pondered about it and wondered why would his own brother do this. Then he stood up and opened a suitcase. Meanwhile, Oz and the others were walking down the stairs. Oz was getting a visitor which he finds rather odd. Then he asked why meet in Reim's office rather than the parlor as usual. Oz was scared that Alice will fall down the stairs as she was asleep while walking. Gil doesn't know either, but when he saw how Reim reacted and how distress he was, Gil took in consideration. He then asked if Oz was okay. He's been in bed for most of the time when they came back from Rytas' mansion. He told Gil that he was fine and thanks him for caring. Gil said that he brought Oz as Reim asked. He then proceed to open the door. There sat Elliot with Leo by his side and Reim was sliding down to the floor with an expression of fear. Oz was shocked to see Elliot here. Gil was not so great about him being here. Oz was confused by this. Gil then said that he should be footsteps were heard speeding toward the door. The door proceed to open and Gil was smacked on the back of his head by it. A Pandora agent came bustling in, freaking out, and was asking Reim about if he seen Elliot by chance and was shocked to see Gilbert and Oz here as well. Gil was laying on the ground and Oz was just staring at him and wondering where have he seen this before. Reim was shocked to have an agent bursting in, and so Reim asked what was going on. Elliot and Leo went into hiding behind the desk. The agent said that Elliot has escaped from his bodyguards and he is in Pandora it seems. With the Head Hunter being on the loose, he is to be escorted back home immediately. Oz and Alice just stared at Gil who was still laying on the ground. Reim then pushed the agent out of the room saying that he will look for him and will tell him if he found him. He then closed the door. Oz asked Elliot if he ran away from home. He told Oz that he was gathering information. He asked Oz for every information he has on the incident. He was given a box from Rytas, telling him that they can't tell them much, but in this box there will be information on where you to on for now. In the box was some 27 pages of writing and pictures that were written in undecipherable language. Oz presented these findings to the other Dukes in the meeting. Rufus was interested in a certain drawing which Oz saw at the corner of his eye. Rufus shows this to Duchess Rainsworth sitting by him. Oz took a piece of paper and try to draw it out. Duke Barma's expression changed a slight when he saw it and he handed the paper to Elliot for him to see. Oz told him that he wasn't feeling well and left the meeting, but it appears to have lasted a lot longer. The picture shows a snake coiled around a stake. Elliot said that he have seen this before and Oz was surprised by this. Elliot ponders it for a bit more, but he couldn't figure out where he have seen this. Oz tells him that Pandora thinks that the Baskervilles are behind it. Elliot was becoming angry when he heard their name. Leo was seen taking books from the shelves and was wondering what is Elliot doing. He said the Head Hunter then stopped when he noticed that Alice was sniffing him. He was shocked and Oz grabbed Alice away from Elliot. She said something about familiar and unfamiliar. Elliot was still a little shocked and Leo seems to notice something. Then Gil told Elliot to go home and not go sticking his nose in the headhunter case anymore. Elliot said that the Nightray's honor is at stake and he will not take orders from him. They then started to argue with each other. A shadow figure was walking in the room unnoticed by them. Gil said that Elliot won't stand a chance against the Baskervilles because he doesn't have a Chain. Elliot said that even if he has no Chain, they can't match his sword. Gil said that he worries about him and Elliot said to not big-brother him. Leo said that the last time he fought the Baskervilles with his sword, it was a loss and he told Leo to shut up. The unknown figure raised his hand and smacked both Gil and Elliot on the backs of their heads. It was Oz's uncle, Oscar Vessalius. Oz was shocked by his uncle's appearance. Oscar was wondering why are they fighting at a time like this. The atmosphere in Pandora was becoming oppressive and people are wondering about what to do. He opened a window. The weather is fine, the wind is clear, and the flowers are in bloom. Yet, they decided to stay indoors in a nice day like this, that's just outrageous. Gil and Elliot was rubbing their heads and agreed. There was one thing to do on a day like this Oscar said and Oz was confused by this. Oscar then said, "A tea party!" There were tables and food set up already in the backyard. People were enjoying it and were coming out of the workplace. Elliot and Oz was sitting by each other behind a tree. Elliot said that his uncle is lacking what a duke should have. Oz believe that as well. He then said that everyone was happy. Elliot looked around. People were smiling. Leo came back with a cup of tea and Oz stood up to enjoy the sun. Elliot said that the tea was good. Oz smiled back and they enjoyed their time under the tree and sun. Elliot said that Reim told him about Oz on his behalf. So many things happen when Oz was cast down into the Abyss. He said that he didn't think much about him and thought that he was a coward, but now he sees everything by his own eyes. He wants to judge everything by his own eyes. He will do it to the Head Hunter too. It's not the he wants to kill her or that he wants to revenge for his family, it's just that he wants to know why did all of this happen. He also wants the Baskervilles to go under judgement too. Leo said that he will succeed. He smi led at this. Oz then said that they are friends right now and Elliot was like confuse by this. Oz said that they can change the relationships between their families. They already know about what their families's situations are and that they are silly. Elliot asked how. Oz said that their friendship will be a inspiration or something to the other families. Elliot and Leo laughed at this. Elliot said that it can be done. He raised his hand into a fist and they hit each others hand signaling their friendship. Break and Sharon came wondering what the noises were all about and look at what they found. Rufus Barma came wheeling with Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth to the party causing some people to be scared. A voice was calling Oz. It was Ada. She said that their father called her here. She was glad that she was able to make it. She started to look around and Oz asked if she was looking for something. She said no. In the distance, behind the window, was Vincent Nightray standing near the window looking down at the party. Oz spotted Echo spying from behind a tree. Gil was busy wiping Alice's face as she was covered with crumbs. She didn't know what to do when Oz spotted her. It was Echo-chan and then she said that her name was just Echo. Oz said that they haven't met each other since St.Bridget's day. He was worried when she disappeared all of a sudden. Echo was going to say something when she saw Break. He and Reim was talking about something. She was still scared of him since that battle in Sablier. She then said that she was just wondering what was going on and that she should go. Oz said to stay and that he wants to share a cup of tea with her. Echo was surprised by this, but took the gesture and went along with it. Oscar was setting something up. He told Oz to bring everyone here and that a photo will do the finishing touch. When Oz saw that camera, he said don't and a memory came flashing back. Back when Oz was little, he wanted Uncle Oscar to take a picture of him with his new camera. Oscar told him no, because the first thing he wanted to take was a picture of was his first child. He patted Oz on his hand and said that they will take many photos to remember the memories. Then there was trouble. His wife had a delicate constitution and a pregnancy would've put her life at risk. She wanted a baby and Oscar approved of her decision. The camera was then stored away without having a single picture taken, as both Oscar's wife and son had died. As grew older, he realized that his uncle put a lot of hope into the camera. For his first-born child being born safely and for him and his family to have a happy future. The flashback ended. He told his uncle that today was not a special day and that the camera should be put away. Oscar just smiled and said that he was his precious son and hugged Oz. Oz was a little surprised at this. Oscar said that he was wrong even if it's not a special day, there are still many reasons to celebrate it. Oz backed into Gil who stopped him. He already heard what his uncle said about the day. He said that he may have gotten older, but he is still full of energy. He said that he is really happy to be with everyone today. Today was just a wonderful ordinary day. Oz looked up at the sky. Oscar raised his cup and said " Happy unbirthday!' Oz then felt that warm feeling again. They all know that this calm won't last long but they can't help it, they want this dreamlike moment to last forever. Everyone smiled and they were all so happy in the picture. They hope that this moment will truly last forever. Back at the Nightray's mansion, Elliot was slapped by Vanessa. She and her mother was very wor 's appears.]]ried about him when he sudden disappeared. Elliot felt sorry by this. A voice was heard and told Vanessa that he did it for his older brothers. A pendant with chimes on it was shown swinging with the same mark as the one in the drawing that Oz drew. Elliot finally realized it. He then turned to see a person. The person was wearing the pendant with the mark. He told Elliot that it was finally good to meet him. Characters in order of appearance * *Sharon Rainsworth *Vanessa Nightray *Isla Yura }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga